


We Want The Pipe!

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Blood and Gore, Crying, M/M, Oral object insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Insert, Torture, mouth/throat trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Self insert fic. Lou walks in on Elias at the worst possible moment, namely, right after he's killed a man. Now he has to find some way to get out of this alive.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	We Want The Pipe!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you're under 18, I'm not comfortable with that.
> 
> There's no actual sexual contact in this, just sexually charged torture.

“I’m sorry, I... I should go,” Lou says, still reeling in shock. He’d thought he’d find Jon in this office, not Elias standing over the body of an old man, holding a bloodied steel pipe. The body is really all that’s left, the head of the man having been scattered around the room in gory chunks.

“No.” Elias says, and Lou freezes entirely, hardly even breathing. Elias’ voice is low and cold, almost calm save for the blistering fury lurking just under the surface. “You’ll stay right here.”

“Please,” Lou whispers, hot tears welling up in his eyes. Elias quirks up an eyebrow.

“Please what?” He says, his voice still simmering with barely contained rage.

“Please don’t kill me,” Lou breathes out in a rush. Elias’ eyes narrow.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t, after what you’ve seen here,” Elias says. Lou sobs. He wants to break down entirely, but he knows he needs to keep himself together to survive this.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I won’t go to the cops, I won’t go to _anyone,_ I swear on my life,” Lou pleads, his voice coming out as a shaky whine.

“Yes, you do,” Elias says. Lou sobs again, struggling not to burst into tears. He’s already crying, tears rolling softly down his face. He’s so  _ scared _ , he can’t think of anything else. “But,” Elias continues, “why should I trust that you won’t?”

“I...” Lou hesitates, his mind too overwhelmed with fear to come up with anything. Elias raises the pipe a little, and Lou yelps. “Please! Please, I’ll do anything, you can have anything you want, I swear. You, you can watch me all the time, make sure I don’t do anything.” Elias’ expression shifts at that. He looks intrigued, so Lou rambles on. “You can have my phone, and there are tracker things you can lock on my ankle like for house arrest, you know? Here, I’ll give you my phone.” Lou slowly and carefully removes his phone from his pocket, hoping the movement doesn’t anger Elias further. He holds the phone out to Elias, but he makes no move to take it. “Ok, I’ll put it on the desk, is that ok?” Elias doesn’t respond. Lou slowly steps forward, hating how it takes him further from the door and closer to Elias. He puts the phone down, flinching as Elias moves to grab it, placing it in his own pocket. Elias’ fingers leave bloody streaks on his trousers.

“It’s not as if I keep a house arrest anklet on hand,” Elias says. “How can I know that you won’t run to the police if I let you out of this room?”

“I’ll stay with you,” Lou blurts, his stomach turning at the thought. “You don’t have to let me out of your sight until you’re sure I can’t do anything.”

“No, I don’t,” Elias says, smirking cryptically. “You make a compelling argument.” Hope sparks inside Lou, but Elias is quick to stamp it out again. “However, I want to be certain you really will do _anything_ to stay in my favor. Close the door.”

Lou whimpers in fear, but does as he’s told, backing up slowly to the door, making sure not to turn his back on Elias. His hands shake as he grasps the knob.

“Now lock it,” Elias says. Lou whispers out another  _ please _ as he obeys _ ,  _ an instinctive response to the terror he feels. “Come here and kneel,” Elias says, and Lou finally starts sobbing in earnest, though he keeps his crying as quiet as he can. Lou trembles as he sinks to his knees in front of Elias, half convinced he’s still going to be killed, even after all this. Lou stares blankly at Elias’ shoes until Elias brings the pipe under his chin, using it to gently tilt Lou’s head up so he’s looking into Elias’s eyes. Elias’ smile is sharp and cruel, blood splattered across his face, a few strands of his normally perfect hair falling across his forehead. Lou keeps perfectly still as Elias withdraws the pipe before pressing it to Lou’s lips instead. Lou whimpers helplessly. “Help me clean this up,” Elias says, his voice soft, almost gentle. “Show me how much I can trust you.” Lou knows he has no choice but to do so.

Carefully, Lou opens his mouth, his tongue darting out to lap at the blood. He flinches and nearly gags at the sensation. The tang of metal and dirt is overwhelming, and the blood is thick and still  _ warm _ . It’s disgusting. Still, he perseveres, clearing away the blood with small licks, swallowing it down even as his stomach turns. Elias isn’t satisfied with that for long, however. Lou grunts as Elias shoves the pipe further into his mouth, scraping against his tongue and nearly hitting his throat.

“Will I need to show you how to do this properly, Lou?” Elias says. Lou frantically shakes his head as best he can. “Good.”

Lou tries his best to please Elias, taking the pipe as far into his mouth as he can and sealing his lips around it, actually trying to suck it. It doesn’t work very well, the pipe is too hard and rigid, and he can’t really get any suction since it’s hollow, but he tries nonetheless. He even fakes a little moan, but Elias just chuckles in response.

“You don’t need to pretend to enjoy this. Your fear is enough to satisfy me.” This starts Lou sobbing harder. “Though if you want to make sure, there is something you can do for me.” Elias gives no further warning before he thrusts the pipe forward, forcing it into Lou’s throat. Lou chokes and instinctively tries to pull back, but Elias fists a hand in his hair and keeps him still as he moves the pipe in and out. Even though he can’t stop choking, can’t manage to get his throat to relax, Lou can do nothing but take it. It hurts, it hurts a  _ lot,  _ and Lou thinks he can taste fresh blood. He whines and tries to push at Elias’ thighs, to get away, but Elias just laughs, not budging an inch. Lou wonders despairingly how long he’s going to have to endure this. It’s not like the pipe is going to come, so there’s no obvious point at which this torture will end. Lou can only dig his fingers into Elias’ thighs, trying not to sob too hard to avoid the pain of his throat clenching around the pipe.

“Lou,” Elias says. It takes a moment for Lou to respond, too caught up in his suffering, but he raises his eyes to meet those of his tormentor. “Lower your hands,” Elias orders, and though he shudders at the thought of losing that anchor, that last bit of comfort, Lou does. “Good,” Elias says.

After a few more agonizing thrusts, Elias seems to be satisfied, finally pulling out of Lou’s mouth. There’s still blood on the pipe, and Lou knows some of it is his own. It hurts his throat to do so much as breathe.

“I must say, I’m feeling a lot better about your loyalty, Lou. Well done,” Elias says. Lou doesn’t respond. He’s not sure he even can use his voice right now. “I think we’ve come a long way towards forgiveness. Now, what do we say?” Lou is confused for a moment.  _ Statement ends?  _ No...

“...Thank you,” he whispers, his voice weak and scratchy and incredibly painful to use.

“Sir,” Elias corrects. Lou winces at the thought of having to speak again, but he does it anyway.

“Thank you, Sir,” he rasps. Elias smiles.

“Good,” Elias says, almost cheerily. “Get up. We still have work to do.”


End file.
